


Stiles, Derek, and Jordan

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles' first hoorah as a free man out of high school.





	Stiles, Derek, and Jordan

Suddenly, graduation had arrived and then disappeared without even a second thought allowed. Stiles felt perplexed at the speed in which everything had gone by the past couple of weeks, because now he was free from high school, a place where he had stayed the past four years. His own diploma rested inside a black fold and sat comfortably on a ledge in the house. 

It was a little past June now and Stiles enjoyed his newfound freedom immensely, which equated to staying home and watching TV while gorging on food. If he had any say in the matter, it was how he wanted to live the rest of the life. Everyone felt that way at some point or another, and right now it was hitting him hard. He didn’t mind and couldn’t see a reason to complain about the simplicity he afforded himself. 

But today in the beginning of the afternoon Derek had texted asking if he wanted to hang out. Stiles agreed because he had not seen him in over a month and then Derek asked if he could bring a friend. Stiles was alright with it. They met soon afterwards.

In a coffee shop attached in a newly built shopping district, Stiles saw Derek and then instantly recognized Jordan Parrish with him, a guy who had worked briefly at the police station before moving on to something else. He walked over to where they were and immediately noticed him. 

“Jordan, what’s up, man? I haven’t seen you in a while,” Stiles said.

“It’s good to see you, Stiles!” Jordan exclaimed.

They sat down at a table after ordering their drinks. 

“So, what have you been up to lately?” Jordan asked Stiles. 

“I just graduated from high school,” Stiles said. 

“Nice, dude!” Jordan exclaimed.

They talked for a while and became reacquainted with each other since it had been almost a year that Stiles had seen Jordan. Then when they all finished their orders they stood up and headed outside to the warm day amidst the shopping venue. 

Next door nearby was a sporting goods store and the three of them walked over to it, just looking for something chill and easy to do. After entering the store they climbed up the wide stairs to the second floor and Derek briefly glanced at some of the men’s clothing before him and Jordan faced their attention to Stiles. 

“So…” Jordan began, then paused and looked at Stiles with a certain kind of look on the curve of his eyes. 

“What’cha getting at?” Stiles joked. 

“I hear you two,” Jordan said, pointing to both Stiles and Derek, “have actually gotten…close.”

Stiles barked out a laugh, perhaps feeling slightly uncomfortable since he already knew what Jordan was getting at, while Derek didn’t look fazed, only a little sheepish. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek began, “it’s just that Jordan and I are fuck-buddies, and I let it slip one day that you and I fucked and how good you were.” 

“I was almost jealous for a moment,” Jordan teased good-naturedly. 

There was no one else around them as they spoke near the back, hidden among heavy-duty jackets and clothing. 

“It seems like everyone is finding out about me and my escapades,” Stiles muttered, though smiled nonetheless. 

“Don’t worry,” Jordan said, “my mouth is shut on this. In fact, I’m pretty impressed you bagged Derek. He’s pretty picky, it took forever for me to get in his good graces.”

“And now you can hardly keep your hands off me,” Derek joked, lightly punching Jordan’s arm. 

Jordan grinned, then said, “You’re absolutely right. In fact…”

They were still hidden amongst the multiple racks of outdoor clothing with no other customers nearby. Jordan then brought up his middle finger and slicked it up with spit. Derek realized what he was doing and anxiously moved next to him. Stiles watched, not believing they were going to do this, then gazed with disbelief as Jordan brought his hand around and pushed inside Derek’s basketball shorts. Covered by the material, Jordan then slipped the top of his middle finger inside Derek’s hole. 

Stiles watched with complete arousal as Derek gripped Jordan’s flexed arms. Stiles turned his head around almost wildly, wanting to make sure no one was around to see them. Derek—like the true muscle bottom he was—pushed back, wanting to feel more of Jordan’s strong finger in him. Then he pulled it out and the two of them breathed out happy sighs. 

“Fuck,” Jordan said, drawling out the word and leaning his head back with a smile, “I can never get enough of your ass.”

It was silent only for a brief moment before Jordan spoke to Stiles, who was still taking it all in with everything he just witnessed. 

“What do you say to the three of us having a little fun?” Jordan asked. 

“I think after seeing that, it’s a yes,” Stiles said.

“You’re eighteen though, right?” Jordan asked him.

“Yeah, no worries,” Stiles said. 

“Then why don’t we do it at my place today?” Jordan suggested. 

“I’m so fucking in,” Stiles said. 

Stiles was told to wait for a bit while Derek and Jordan left and got themselves ready at Jordan’s apartment. He was eventually sent a text message telling him it was all good, along with Jordan’s address and gate code. 

Stiles found his way over to Parrish’s apartment. He punched in the code he was given and drove past the gates, eventually finding the exact building Parrish lived in. The complex was older but decently maintained, sited near the freeway in an average neighborhood. Stiles parked his jeep in a spot and got out. After texting he was here, he went forward and climbed the exterior stairs to the second floor. Apartment 205. Jordan left the door unlocked and Stiles went inside, locking it behind him. 

A beige wall faced the entrance and led to the left, which opened to the bright living room, a comfortable dining room to the right, and an open kitchen next to it. 

He found Jordan and Derek sitting on the living room couch. They smiled at him and invited him over next to them. Because the complex was older, Jordan could afford a two-bed unit. The place was in decent shape and seemed overall nice.

“Ready to start this?” Jordan asked him. 

“Shouldn’t we close the curtains?” Stiles asked, pointing to them.

“Are you worried the bushes will see us? Jordan joked.

And it was the true. The only thing that faced the apartment was a large grove of semi-tall bushes that backed up to the distant freeway. They would be fine with the curtains open. Stiles could work with it, and he felt himself liking the idea more. 

As Stiles and Derek sat close on the couch, Jordan went to a nearby linen closet and pulled out a couple of large blankets, meant for covering the couch. They stood up so Jordan could place the blankets down. Stiles noticed that Derek and Jordan were the same height with the same amazing build. Stiles felt himself almost drooling from how both handsome men were packed with solid thick muscle. Stiles was definitely close to their heights as well, and even though he was in great shape, he was still more lanky compared to them.

And then they began discarding their clothes. Derek’s T-shirt flew off his body without any issue and settled down to the floor, with Jordan immediately following his action. Not wanting to miss out for even one brief second, Stiles tore off his own shirt and then the three of them brushed together. All three of their lips meshed around the other, dancing back and forth. Their chests rubbed wonderfully and Stiles felt a chill run right through him. 

Then Derek lowered himself down to their crotches. He rubbed his strong hands against them, then began unbuckling their pants. Once both of their jeans were down, Derek eagerly yanked their underwear off. Jordan’s hard cock bobbed up and brushed against Derek’s face. Stiles moved himself closer to Derek. 

Stiles and Jordan stood around Derek who was on his knees atop the carpet. His hands reached out and gripped both of their dicks, then slowly worked his tight grips up and down. He opened his mouth and went down first on Stiles, then slid off and swallowed Jordan, then went back and forth between them. 

It was incredible for Stiles to watch as Derek sucked down his cock. He stared at the stubble-laden, manly stud currently on his knees and how much he enjoyed voraciously the cock in front of his face. When Derek’s warm mouth slid off, he smiled lasciviously up at Stiles then resumed slurping his aching dick. 

“Damn, I can’t get over how good your cock tastes,” Derek said. 

Derek turned his attention downward and licked Stiles’ nuts, his tongue wiggling quickly against Stiles’ ballsack. 

“Suck those balls,” Jordan said, urging Derek on and pushing his head slightly.

Then Derek moved next door and sucked down Jordan’s delicious nuts as well. Derek felt within himself a supreme anxiousness to have Jordan and Stiles’ man-meat in his mouth and eventually his hole. 

Derek pushed out Jordan’s balls from his mouth. Then Jordan held his length and flopped his dick repeatedly on Derek’s outstretched tongue. On his knees, Derek moaned happily with a lusty grin. 

“Yeah, flop that cock on my face,” Derek said. 

When they were ready to move forward, Stiles and Jordan sat down on the couch, a pack of condoms and lube nearby. They watched as Derek stood up and turned his back to them. Derek shed the rest of his clothing and the entirety of his backside was revealed to Stiles’ eyes, something he had already seen before. Derek’s lusciously large ass was crafted with muscle and a beautifully rounded shape, an utterly true delight to witness. Stiles sensed the ravenous hunger within himself and watched as Derek slightly wiggled his powerful butt in front of his eager face. 

Then Jordan went next to Derek and bent over as well. Stiles almost fainted from having two beautiful man-asses in front of him. He reached out and rubbed their cheeks, then slapped them. He gripped the skin and massaged their butts. Then Jordan sat back down as Derek remained in the same spot, waiting for Stiles to make the next move. 

Everything was flowing wonderfully in a way that made complete sense to their hormone-fueled brains. Using just his slick spit, Stiles coated his index finger then slid inside Derek’s tight butt. Stiles worked his wrist, sliding his finger back and forth. He pulled his finger out of Derek’s ass, sucked the digit, then pushed it back in. Then he got another finger in and watched as his digits were surrounded by the tight suction of Derek’s manly asshole. 

“I’m good, get that cock ready for me,” Derek said.

Stiles grabbed the condom by his thigh, opened it up, and rolled it down his length, supremely excited to have Derek sit in his lap. He lathered his dick, ensuring it would be good enough for Derek, then waited patiently. Derek stood in front of Stiles, then reached down and gently caressed his cock momentarily. Then he turned around and lowered himself down until he was in a sitting position but without a chair. As Derek’s butt hovered above Stiles’ groin, he reached around and looked back, grabbing Stiles’ cock and pointing it forward. Ready now, Derek positioned himself, then began to push his asshole down Stiles’ dick. 

Derek smiled in lustful bliss as he was stuffed with Stiles’ cock, then began working his body into a rhythm. 

Stiles grunted quickly as he watched Derek’s hole stretch to accommodate his dick. Derek bounced his ass like a true professional and grinned from how good it felt to be filled up with cock, especially Stiles’. Needing to feel every inch, Derek slammed his ass down all the way every time, making sure he touched Stiles’ lap completely. Jordan reached out and caressed Stiles’ chest, rubbing his skin and traveling over muscle. 

“Fuck yeah, Derek, keep bouncing that fat ass on my cock,” Stiles said, groaning loudly. 

When he was ready, Derek rose up, letting Stiles’ cock slip out of his hole, and then he bustled over excitedly to Jordan’s waiting dick. Jordan felt his lower half become incomparably stiff at watching Derek in his buck-naked glory hurry to him with a hankering smile. 

Repeating the same steps as Stiles, Jordan suited himself up and got his dick ready for Derek. He waited patiently as Derek turned around and bent his lower half down. Jordan gazed hungrily as he watched his cock disappear between Derek’s meaty cheeks and into paradise. Jordan barely had time to gasp as Derek pounded down powerfully on his lap, then moaned as he felt Derek’s amazing ass press deeply into his skin repeatedly. 

“Come on, Derek, ride that fucking cock,” Jordan expressed in pleasure. 

As Derek continued riding backwards, Stiles leaned to the side and him and Jordan connected their parched lips together, tasting delicious cock on their tongues. 

After some wonderful time passed, Derek stood up and Jordan’s cock flopped out of his hole. 

“Let’s fuck over here,” Derek said.

All three of them stood up and walked to the side window. Stiles looked down at the view before him. Jordan’s ass was spectacular and mouth-watering. His ample butt cheeks lightly shook with muscular firmness as he walked. 

The maroon curtains were pushed completely to the right. They could see the entire outside and the entire outside could see them, although this entailed only green shrubs and bushes and a far-away freeway. Derek placed his hands against the wall next to the balcony door and arched his body. Jordan stood behind him, his cock zeroing in on Derek’s waiting ass. Stiles faced Jordan’s durable back. 

Momentarily, Jordan went down to his knees behind Derek. Jordan dove between Derek’s juicy butt cheeks and began licking his hole rapidly, then stood up and inserted his finger in Derek. As he did so, Stiles lubed up his own digit and pushed inside Jordan’s tight asshole. 

Once ready, Jordan slid into Derek’s hole, engulfed entirely by warm tight heat. He waited, completely patient, as Stiles began to slide inside his butt. All three of them were then connected at the same time. They stood tall, muscular, and naked in front of the balcony windows. A bit awkward at first, their combined rhythms bumped into one another, until they found the right groove and flowed with it. As Jordan pounded lightly into Derek, Stiles thrust into Jordan. 

Stiles held on tightly to Jordan’s muscular sides. His cock was in paradise and he hurriedly thrusted against Jordan’s butt, needing to feel it and be in it completely. 

After some gorgeous time, they moved back to the couch. Stiles sat down, his hand reaching for another condom. Derek climbed onto his lap and settled himself comfortably. Easily, Derek reached back and held Stiles’ cock then sank down onto it perfectly. He wasted no time and began riding Stiles. Jordan placed himself next to Stiles and rubbed his pecs with a nice manly grip. Derek’s expansive butt cheeks quivered as he continued to bounce in Stiles’ lap. Both of Derek’s ass cheeks were like bowling balls and Stiles had to hold himself back from blowing his load. 

Stiles stared at Derek’s muscular smooth chest, then leaned his body back and groaned loudly, in complete disbelief at how much pleasure he was receiving. Derek reached forward and hungrily touched Stiles’ chest, lightly pulling at the few chest hairs there. 

“Fucking shit, Stiles! I can never get enough of your sweet cock!” Derek yelled. 

Stiles gently caressed Derek’s muscular and beautifully broad ass. His fingers skimmed over the warm, taut skin. Stiles himself felt warm and entirely at home from being inside Derek and he did not want to ever leave this place. He wondered if Derek would ever consider that option with him. 

When Derek got up from his position he went to the side of the couch while Jordan himself moved. Stiles grinned in excitement as he got ready to fuck Jordan.

Jordan was atop his knees bent over. Stiles stared with hunger and pressed a couple of hungry kisses on Jordan’s rounded butt. After getting a condom on, Stiles pushed his dick down until it pointed horizontal toward Jordan’s opening. He pushed in until he was greeted with amazing tight warmth. 

He thrusted his hips with youthful vigor, in complete pleasure at the comforting warmth surrounding his dick. Jordan reached forward and grabbed Derek’s cock firmly, sucking him down. Stiles’ mouth was left hanging open. Even though he had been considered a legal adult since turning eighteen, he was still a horny teenage boy and the amount of pleasure he was receiving felt full to the brim.

Then they all knew they were ready to release their loads and anticipated their unbelievable explosions soon. Stiles slid his dick out of Jordan while Derek went down to the floor. 

Jordan and Stiles hurriedly pumped their cocks right near Derek’s backside while Derek himself jerked off on the floor, bent over on his knees with a cloth to catch his eventual jizz. 

His orgasm hit quick and Derek grunted loudly, his white cum shooting out onto the cloth. Stiles and Jordan both knew their releases were about to hit. 

“Come on boys, shoot your cum all over my butt,” Derek said. 

And then suddenly Stiles felt blind. His orgasm was the best one he had ever experienced. In a glorious, unforgettable picture before their eyes, Derek’s butt cheeks were covered in long pearl-colored strips of their hot cum. Their deep groans bounced off the walls. 

Jordan knelt down behind and began eating the cum off Derek’s ass. His tongue grazed along the taut skin, collecting strips of jizz and swallowing them down. Some of the cum slid down Derek’s asshole and Jordan caught all of it with his tongue, eagerly eating each drop. 

“Oh fuck!” Derek exclaimed.

After cleaning up in a way, the three men sat down on the couch. 

“Wow, you really know how to fuck a man’s ass,” Jordan grunted to Stiles. 

The three of them lay heaving on the covered couch. Their naked chests rose at different times. Stiles could still feel the presence of when Derek had rode him to full pleasure. And Jordan’s warm, strong body next to him reminded Stiles of what pure sexual relief had truly felt like. 

The last several months had been unbelievably spectacular to Stiles. Because his mind had been blown so many times, he didn’t see a way for it to be put back together, which in this case was a good ending. Things like this just didn’t occur with anybody. 

He was never going to forget any of what had happened.


End file.
